Unsaid
by LoneRavenclaw
Summary: Hermione has feelings for Ron, or does she?. Draco gets a personality makeover. Ron get majorly jealous and Hermione changes her look. Can all this really happen during one year? Welcome to Hogwarts in their Sixth Year.... (My first HP fan fic. Please don
1. Chapter 1

******Only the plot is mine. Everything else is JK's and WB's and any others that have rights to HP******  
  
Please R&R  
  
The Hogwarts Express rumbled along the tracks toward the Wizarding school. Hermione Granger left the prefects  
  
meeting and ventured to find Harry and Ginny. She wasn't focusing on where she was going, as she was thinking about how she would tell Harry and the others that she and Ron where to be moved into seperate dormitories designated to Prefects only, (Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall had agreed upon keeping the Prefects seperate from other students this year.) and she bumped into someone. "Oh...um. Sorry!" she said and continued on walking. Then she heard a drawling voice behind her, "Granger? Is that you?" she spun around, Hermione gasped at who she saw. He had changed. His hair was shorter and it wasn't slicked back, it was all in spikes, and his skin wasn't as pale. And he was taller....much taller.  
  
"Um....yes. What do you want, Malfoy?" she stated with sarcasm. "Oh, nothing. I just wondered if it was you. I couldn't tell with your new look going on. Well....see you around Granger." he flashed her his signature smirk, and walked off. No doubt to find those pea-brained companions of his, or to go to the boys Prefect meeting(most likely). "What did he mean, "my new look". I don't have a new look." Hermione thought, and continued to search for her friends. Then it hit her... Draco Malfoy was a prefect as well. Now she would have to live with that insulting prat all year long. She shuddered at the thought of haveing to share a common room with that git. "I can't believe this!!!" she yelled. "Um..oh did I say that out loud? heh heh..." "Oh my God!" she thought. "What was that Granger?" and some one tapped her on the shoulder. "Uhh...erm...nothing Malfoy! None of your damn business!" she said.  
  
"Testy are we, Granger?" he retorted. "Heh heh...So, did you hear about the new Prefects arangement?" he asked. "Yes. I was on my way back from the girls Prefect meeting.....duh." "Oh yeah, right! You're a prefect too. HAHAHA! I forgot, guess I've been busy over the summer." "So, whats that got to do with forgeting that I was a Prefect?" she said. "Oh! Nothing. Its just....well....never mind....hmmm...Oh yeah Granger, do you mind if I call you Hermione?" Hermione gasped. "What!? What in the world!?! Have you gone mad!?" she screamed and stormed off to the next compartment, hoping that it was where the others were.  
  
Success! She had found them. Except Ginny and Harry were having a snog fest near the window. (they had gotton together after Ginny and Harry confessed the undying love for each other during the Summer) Hermione cleared her throat and said "Um....do you two mind?" They both were startled and sat up. "AH! Hermione!" Harry said loudly. "Um....we were just um... you know."he said, souding a bit dazed "Uh huh..yeah I know." Hermione answered. "So um....what's up Hermione? You look kinda down." Ginny said as Hermione sat down in the seat across from them, to read Hogwarts: A History again. Soon she had told Ginny and Harry everything about the new Prefects arangement to what Draco had said to her in the hallway. "Did he really ask you that?" Harry asked. "Yes." Hermione replied and sighed. "So, what did you say to him?" Ginny asked. "Oh! Um....accually I called him mad and stormed off..." "Well, at least her didn't call you a....a you know, what he usually calls you." Ginny added. "Yeah." Hermione said. And she thought "Why didn't he call me a mudblood?" 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry if Draco was a bit OOC. Also, I want to thank my betas Collin, Ali, Nikkii and June Marie.(You guys ROCK!!!) Heres chapter 2! XD  
  
**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot is mine. Everythig else is JK's and WB's and any other people that have rights to HP.**  
  
***Language Warning Note that this story is rated PG-13 for language and mild romance.***  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wait! Granger! I just...." Draco called out to her, but she already went into the adjacent compartment. "I just thought we might start the year off a little better...thats all. Oh God! Now, I'm talking to the door. Wow, I am mad, aren't I!" he laughed. "Hey Malfoy! You're blocking the way with your big stupid ass!" Ron said as he came down the corridor. "What did you say Weasel!?" Draco said turning his bad boy voice back on. "I said get out of the way so I can get through!" Ron said through gritted teeth. Ron, now standing well over six feet tall, stood almost eye to eye with Draco, who was 6' 2" himself, and glared evilly at him. "Whatever Weasel.....you wait!" Draco said in the most drawling tone ever and stormed off down the corridor. "What?" Ron thought. He shrugged it off and went into the compartment.  
  
"Hullo Ron." said Hermione, not looking up from her book. "Hey Mione!....um.....HEY! Ginny! Harry! God, could you two get a room please!" he said throwing a velvet pillow from one of the seats at Ginny and Harry, who both sat up with a jolt. "Oh! Hey Ron!" Ginny exclaimed. "Hey Ron. Heh.....How was the meeting?" Harry asked, fixing his jacket and rubbing his eyes.(A.N. No blasted glasses anymore! Harry got contacts the previous Summer! Go Harry! lol) "Oh....dreadfully boring as usual." Ron sighed and sat down beside Hermione and planting a small kiss on her lips.(A.N Yes! They're dating at the moment! I promise a little HG/RW romance then it will be HG/DM all the way after that!) "Reading Hogwarts: A History again Mione?" Ron asked sweetly. "Yes...but I find it very boring after the 50th time reading it." she laughed, putting away her book and leaning her head gently on Ron's shoulder. ''I'm so bored." sighed Hermione. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind. But there was that one thought that kept nagging at her mind. Why hadn't Malfoy called her a mudblood like he usually did?  
  
Hermione still hadn't told Ron about it, so she decided now would be the best time. Soon she had explained it all and Ron now realized why Draco was standing outside the compartment. "Whoa...." said Ron, stupefied. "Oh GOOD LORD! Would you two break it up for a second!!" Ron exclaimed, throwing another pillow at them. "Sorry!" said Harry and Ginny in unison. "Yeah right...." Ron mumbled, turning back to Hermione. "They're more of a couple than we are." thought Hermione. And in a split second Hermione had grabbed Ron and kissed him square on the lips. "Wicked!" said Ron, giving off a slight pink glow. Hemione laughed at her own boldness. "Come on Ron!" Hermione said and they soon got an idea from Ginny and Harry.  
  
It was about half past seven in the afternoon(or a little after) and the four Gyffindors were all asleep. Ron's head lolled over toward the window(on the right) and Hermione's head was resting on Ron's left shoulder. In the seats across the aisle, Ginny was using one of the pillows Ron threw at her on Harry's stomach as a headrest. And Harry's head was leaned on the other pillow which was propped against the window sill. There was an eerie silence that was suddenly broken by....Ron's horrific snoring! Hermione was jerked awake by the loud noise. "What the bloody hell was that!" she yelled jumping up from where she was lying. The sudden movement roused Ron from his slumber. "What? Where am I?" he shot up into a sitting position and saw Hermione standing in front of him laughing her head off. "AHAHAHAHA! Ron! HA HA! You snored!" Hermione laughed. She laughed so much she lost her footing and fell forward onto Ron's lap. ''Aw...Mione! Did you have laugh at me like that!?" Ron sighed. She sighed and walked over to her bag, and grabbed her pocket watch. "Well, we'd better change into our robes, Ron. We'll be at school soon." She went back over and sat by Ron. "You'd better wake them up then.'' Ron said, getting up to fetch his robes. "Okay." she answered.  
  
Soon everyone was wide awake and the scarlet and gold of their house showed bright on their robes. Harry, Ron and Ginny were milling about the compartment gathering their belongings, owls, and cat, while Hermione used some simple cleaning spells and charms to tidy up the mess Harry and Ron had made with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate Frogs. "Scourgify!" Hermione said and all the beans and wrappers disappeared. "Locomotor Pillows" said Hermione pointing her wand at the two pillows and moving back to their respective places. "Okay...I think thats all." Hermione sighed and tucked her wand away. Just in time too, because the whistle sounded and the Hogwarts Express rumbled into Hogsmeade station. "Here we go...the start of sixth year term!" Ron exclaimed. "For all of us except Ginny." Hermione said as they stepped out into the cold night air. " Firs' years over here! Firs' Years! This way!" said an all too familiar voice. "Hullo there Ron! Hermione! Blimey! Harry, wheres your glasses!?" Hagrid asked, befuddled. "Oh! I got contacts, Hagrid. They work just like glasses." Harry told him. Hagrid looked puzzled as to how, exactly they did work. "They're a muggle thing Hagrid. Don't worry about it." Ginny said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and walked off toward the Prefects carriages with Ron after telling Harry and Ginny they would see them at the feast. And wouldn't you know, Ron got the last seat in the carriage so she had to take the next empty one. And i don't even need to tell you who joined her on this ride do I? Yes, Draco.  
  
"Uggh!" Hermione said, disgusted. "Oh! Granger....its you." Draco smirked as he tossed his two bags into the carriage and sat down across from her. "Guess we're stuck together." Draco then sighed and stared out the window. After a minute Hermione couldn't stand the silence anymore. "God! Why the hell is it so quiet in here!?" she stood up abruptly forgetting that she was in a carriage and bumpeher head hard against the ceiling. She shreiked in pain, and collapsed to the floor. "Jesus....can't this girl ever be NORMAL?!" Draco said as the carriage came to a halt. "Hermione!" yelled Ron as he ran from the carriage in front of them,he had heard all the commotion. Ron jerked open the door and gasped. "Malfoy! Let go of her! What'd you do to her!? You bastard!" Ron yelled.   
  
"I didn't--!" He protested. Ron cut him off. "You think we'd belive you!?" he shouted. "Well...after my reputation....no. But you know that I would never hurt anyone mudblood or not!" Draco said, defending himself. "We'll see!" Snapped Ron. "Out of my way!!" Professor McGonnagall pushed through an eager group of second years on her way to attend to the commotion. "Whats this!?" she asked, directing it to Ron, Harry and Draco. "Explain to me why Miss Granger is lying unconcious on the floor of the carriage!"   
  
"Well...." Ron explained the whole thing and Draco explained his side of the story as well. "Mr. Potter! Please levitate Miss Granger to the Hospital Wing. Mr. Weasley you go with him. Mr. Malfoy will fetch Professor Snape, snd tell him to bring some Veritas serum. I must get the Headmaster." She then picked up her robes and ushered the students away to their carriages then she transformed into her animagus form, as to get through the crowd of students easier they all thought. 


End file.
